


Try Me

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Short and slightly suggestive imagine.





	Try Me

“Would you stop it Loki?” Y/N sighs, dropping her quill as she finally gives into the gaze she’s felt roaming her body for the last 15 minutes. She’s met with a smirk and a glimmer in blue-green eyes at her statement.

“Stop what darling?” He asks innocently.

“Staring at me, I’m trying to work,” she responds gruffly, turning back toward the desk.

“By all means continue,” he states, continuing to stand in the doorway to her office.

“Loki, I can’t work with you staring at me from across the room,” she answers quickly.

“And why is that?” He questions.

“It’s… you’re  _distracting_.”

“Oh?” He responds, his interest piqued. “Distracting how?”

“I… can’t concentrate when you’re looking at me like that,” her voice wavers.

Loki grins as he slowly makes his way behind her, hands coming to rest gently on the back of her chair. “Am I causing you problems dear?” He whispers in her ear, making the hair on her neck stand on end.

A shiver runs down her spine at his words, and she shudders as he runs one finger slowly up her back, “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“I’m afraid not my love, you’ll have to inform me,” he whispers before carefully nipping her ear.

She closes her eyes as she feels her restrain leaving, and whispers out one last warning, “If you continue this, I’m going to be forced to do something about it love. Here in the office.”

His grin doubles in size at her words as his pelvis presses into her exposed back, “ _Try me, love_.”


End file.
